


It's Cold Outside (and I need you)

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa Requests [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Himiko and Korekiyo eat soup and cuddle.  That's it.  (Request)
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Danganronpa Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It's Cold Outside (and I need you)

Himiko looked upwards at the dull, grey, and featureless grey sky. Small white flecks of snow danced and drifted down onto her hat, and onto her hands she held out. She took her gaze away from the sky, and quickly stuffed her hands inside her cardigan. Himiko took in her surroundings, a cold winter garden, with the hibernating corpses of trees. 

Himiko looked at the basket she was holding, full of eggs she had collected from the chickens she owned with Korekiyo. 

She quickly turned around on her heel, and started walking back to the cozy little cottage she and Korekiyo shared. She made her way back to the front door of the cottage, basket in hand, and knocked on the door. 

As she waited outside in the bitter cold, she could hear movement inside the cottage, and finally after a bit she could hear the lock on the door open. 

The door opened, and Himiko was greeted by Korekiyo. 

"Oh my, well if it isn't Himiko? are you cold? Do you need anything?" Korekiyo questioned. 

Himiko shook her head, and noted, "Nyeh...I don't think I need anything..."

Korekiyo nodded, and opened the door more to let Himiko in. As Himiko stepped inside, she could hear soft bubbling from the kitchen, and the warm crackle of the fireplace, located between the dining room and the living room. She took off her boots, and set it off to the side. She leisurely made her way to the kitchen, and set the basket of eggs she held onto the counter. Himiko then walked over to the stove, where she saw a pot of warm, and simmering soup. 

Her eyes lit up with happiness, as she could tell it was almost done. She rushed to korekiyo, who was sitting down in the living room, and said, "Nyeehh....the soup is almost done..."

Korekiyo looked at Himiko with a gaze that was smothered in love and affection, nodded, and replied, "well, my dear Himiko, the soup will be done in about....I'd estimate....5 minutes?" 

Himiko nodded happily, and replied with "Yeah, sure Korekiyo...nyeh..."

Himiko ran her way upstairs, and changed into something more comfortable from her wardrobe. 

She then made her way downstairs again, ran into the kitchen, and was greeted yet again by her beloved, Korekiyo. 

Korekiyo was busy scooping the soup out using a ladle, into 2 bowls. He handed one to Himiko, who took it graciously and carefully, and in turn Himiko gave Korekiyo a warm and soft smile, and a sweet and short thank-you. 

Himiko bounded away, and sat down on the right side of the loveseat they had, soup in her hands. 

Korekiyo finished ladling the soup into his bowl, and made his way towards Himiko, and sat on the left side of the loveseat. 

Both of them settled in quickly, and after quickly finishing their respective bowls of soup, Himiko scooted closer to Korekiyo, and placed her arm around his shoulders.

Korekiyo noticed this, and beckoned Himiko to come closer.

She came closer, just as Korekiyo expected.

korekiyo then placed his arm around Himiko's shoulders, and brought his body closer to her. Himiko gave a small smile, and accepted Korekiyo's embrace, escaping from the biter and biting cold of winter.

**Author's Note:**

> ouch i am so so so sorry if this sucks   
> and i am sorry if they are written ooc


End file.
